What Love Created
by YouTroublesomeAngel
Summary: Mitsuki Souma enters Alice Academy, and meets Natsume Hyuuga. They bond, but then are separated. When she comes back sooner than expected, she finds Natsume with another girl under their Sakura Tree. What will happen as love and jealousy bloom? (NatsumexOOCxMikan, OOCxOOCxMikan, OOCxOOCxNatsume-I cant really explain the love triangleish thing I'mma do ...)
1. Prologue

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high, shrilly scream came that scared all the birds nearby away.

Okay, so maybe you're wondering where the scream came from and the cause of it. Well, it came from none other than the main character we'll be focusing on.

Her name is Mitsuki Souma. She is only 10 years old and today is her birthday. (So, she just turned 10, but so what?)

And you know who the surprise visitor is? (Well, _visitors_ to be precise.)Men from Alice Academy! Okay, so now you're wondering why she's screaming. (Or not…)

Okay, maybe you might understand better if we went back to the beginning. It all started with 3 barks— Wait…one more thing, I forgot to say that this will all be in her point of view. Okay now we can begin.

* * *

**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!**

"Ugh…Taffy, you didn't have to wake me up so early on a Saturday…" I groaned since I was forced to wake up by my dog.

However, I got up knowing Taffy needed her morning walk.

"Yes…yes…I'm coming." I grunted as I started my morning routine only to have Taffy keep barking at my legs eager for her morning walk.

When I finished, I stepped outside my apartment building. Even though I am so young, I had to fend for myself since my parents died in a car crash when I was 4.

The moment I stepped out with Taffy on her leash, I saw some men in black suits and sunglasses waiting for her.

"Hey, your coming with us, young lady." They said or more like commanded.

"What?! Who are you?!" I questioned but before they could answer, I added,"And I'm not coming with you because you people are suspicious!"

"We're sorry but whether you like it or not we have to take you with us to Alice Academy because it appears so that you have the Creation Alice. It's for your own good and safety." A blond man interrupted.

I decided to relax a bit when I heard it was for my safety. But, I was curious to know what they were talking about so I asked, "What's that?"

"Well, we'll explain it when you come with us." He replied.

But, I just couldn't take him seriously because he sounded so girly.

I was about to go with them when I remembered Taffy.

"Can Taffy come, too?" I blurted out

"It depends on who that is." The man said suspicious but curious.

I pointed to Taffy and said, "My dog, you girly idiot."

He sweat dropped at that extra comment and said, "I should've known. And…I guess you could since Ruka has his bunny...And you didn't have to add that 'girly idiot' part..."

He looked unsure and pondered for a moment but his face lit up and nodded positively saying, "Yeah, you could!"

I cheered and said, "I'll come since Taffy is coming!"

"Well, that was easy." One of them said out of the blue.

Then, I stopped in my tracks and froze.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked concerned.

"Umm…I forgot to walk Taffy." I replied making my sad, puppy eyes. (Tehehe, I am good at doing that if I do say so myself! ;))

All the men sweat dropped at that but began to think about a situation seeing my sad puppy eyes.

"Umm…you can walk her when we get there and that'll be quick since we might get there in about 15 minutes." The blond said.

I nodded my head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw a cat in the limousine I was supposed to go in.

And yes, my reason is very different. But, that answered your question, right?

Well, that's how my story all started!


	2. Chapter 1

"Why are you screaming?" asked one of the men.

I pointed accusingly to the cat and said, "That! I'm scared of cats! Wah, get it away from me!"

They all sweat dropped as Taffy barked harshly at the cat for scaring me.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I don't know and seeing this girl is afraid of cats, I'll turn back." She answered lazily and in a POOF! she turned into a women.

I sat down and said in an accusing but polite way with my lips firm and eyes shut, "Speak. And you Lucy, you should be ashamed of yourself for scaring me."

They started to sweat dropped again and that was starting to annoy me so I told them.

Another sweat drop. I glared at them all to demonstrate my point.

Then, the blonde man said, "Let's get started with the basics. So, don't speak and just listen for now."

He turned to me to see if I would do as instructed and sure enough I nodded my head. He continued, "Okay, I'm a teacher of Alice Academy. My name is Narumi and you can just call me by Narumi-sensei! ^-^ Now, Alice Academy has a reputation of being for geniuses. Have you heard of it? No? But, the truth is Alice Academy is a school for those with special gifts called Alices. There are many and one of them is…So, I'll give you some examples. Lucy has the Transformation Alice, I have the Pheromone Alice, and you have the Creation Alice. You with me?" he stopped for a brief moment to make sure I understood.

I nodded my head to show him I understood although I really didn't. He was about to begin again when the limousine stopped.

"Well, I'll tell you more later since we're here and you need to walk your dog." Narumi said.

I nodded my head again and walked into the gate with Narumi following behind with Lucy. I almost forgot Taffy but it's a good thing that Taffy was following close behind.

"Oh, and while you're walking your dog, I'll tag along and show you around a bit since it's a Saturday and I have time." He added.

I nodded in approval and I guess the others parted their ways since when I turned my head, they were already gone.

As Narumi and I walked Taffy, he showed me around to all the places but the Central Park. I still want to visit that place, though! Also, he explained everything about the Academy to me like the Star Ranking System and the Abilities Class.

Then, he stopped as his eyes widened when we were near the Northern Forest.

"What?" I asked and to answer my question, he pointed his fingers to a man.

What I saw was a man with many accessories and a scary aura that made me shiver. I guess his Alice is the Dangerous Type Alice and the accessories was meant to control his Alice.  
"May I ask for this girl's Alice?" he asked. Even his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

Narumi replied shakily, "Sure Persona and her Alice is the Creation Alice."

"Interesting, please elaborate more on this Alice for me." He requested curiously with a smirk evident on his face which made him even more creepy.

"Well, she can create anything she wants with this including new and old Alices, weapons, or humans themselves." Narumi answered.

"Hmm…I guess I want her in my Ability Class." Persona said musing to himself.

Narumi's eyes widened and he started, "But, you can't-"but stopped and obediently said, "Yes, Persona and shall we make her a Special Star?"

Persona nodded his head agreeing. I butted in asking, "Narumi, what's so bad about being a Dangerous Class student?"

Narumi nodded smiling sadly and told me to go with Persona.

"All right!" I said.

As I went into a forest with Persona, I heard him say, "So innocent but knowledgeable. Soon that innocence might disappear."

I cocked my head and mused to myself as to what that meant.

"Okay, you're going to start doing missions and Kuro Neko will be your partner in missions since you're pretty new. But, you'll catch on easily...I hope…" he told me.

"What's a mission? And you should know I'm scared of cats!" I said freaking out.

He sighed and gave me a black fox mask, gave me the mission name Fox Dweller, and told me to wait a few minutes while he 'attended to something'.

So, I waited and sure enough he came back a few minutes later with another person with a cat mask on.

"This is Kuro Neko, your new partner and Kuro Neko, I suggest you help and teach your new mission partner." He introduced as I started to freak out and scream.

They closed their ears until I was done and Neko-san asked, "What's wrong with this girl?"

Persona replied saying, "She's afraid of cat so I suggest you help her on that too."

Neko-san groaned but gave a questioning gaze when he found me touching his cat mask without anyone noticing.

Persona was surprised too and I decided to answer their question.

"I had to fend for myself since my parents died in a car crash when I was 2 years old. I started to take lessons and stuff so…" I answered awkwardly but intelligently.

Neko-san seemed concerned for a moment but covered it up. But, I caught that because I am AWESOME! Yeahhhh! (Okay, so maybe I was too excited about my awesomeness.)

No questions were asked about how I pulled through with money and education which was pretty good.

I smiled at Neko-san and asked him, "So, what's a mission?" Then, I added. "Persona already left."

He gave me a suspicious glance which I beamed at.

"Cause I'm awesome!" I joked.

He laughed and it was really great to hear.

"Wah, your laugh is so beautiful!" I exclaimed. Then, I heard Taffy barking and I was so surprised! That sneaky dog!

Neko-san took off his mask and started to pet Taffy.

"You're pretty handsome!" I beamed. I saw him blush but he covered it up quickly and I giggled at that.

"Listen…" he said all serious. I put on my most serious and concern face because he was pretty serious so I thought I should join in the mood.  
The winds rustled as everything seemed quiet and still.

"Don't get close to anyone. Put on a mask because this is important. Persona will use those close to you as a threat. I'm already doing missions for him so it's alright for you to get close to me. A little bit only, though." He said.

I was so irritated so I asked and yelled, "Would you mind telling me what a mission is because I've been asking the same question over and over again?! Can you please just answer the freaking question?!"

Neko-san seemed surprised at my sudden out burst and _finally _told me what a mission was.

I was surprised but I decided to listen to him because I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Hey, what's your name, Neko-san?"

"Seriously, that's a ridiculous nickname. And my name is Natsume Hyuuga, idiot."

"Oh, I'm Mitsuki Souma."

"I thought you had a phobia of cats."

"I do but only of scary cats. Nice ones are okay! And you're a nice, good black cat."

"You're weird."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know _butterflies_."

"Huh wha- WAIT, YOU PERVERT! YOU PEEKED!"

"I didn't peek, you showed it to me. See?"

"Oh yeah and sorry for getting mad at you…"

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Taffy! You too?!"

"Even your dog agrees."

"Woof~! Means yes and Woof! Woof! And that means I disagree."

"Wow…"

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!"

And that was the start of my beautiful but weird friendship with Natsume-kun! (And Natsume's and Taffy's friendship too.)


	3. Chapter 2

Natsume-kun was my first friend at Alice Academy although he teases me a lot. But, I guess that's what makes him fun to be around.  
I guess I'm just blabbing because I can't sleep. Sigh…Tomorrow is going to be my first day at Alice Academy and I'm so nervous. I guess that's why I can't sleep.  
Okay, I have to stop thinking about it because if I do, I'll be able to drift off into a deep slumber.  
Urgh! Huh? I feel so sleepy…I wonder why?  
WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!  
There's Taffy barking at me to wake up. I don't want to though. All I want is to stay in bed and hide under the blankets with the cuddly pillows to hug.  
I guess I was able to sleep through the night peacefully like a baby. But, now I'll have to act cold and mean to everyone although I don't want to…because Natsume…because Natsume…yeah, for Natsume, I will…  
I did my usual morning routine but I had to change it up a bit because of my new surrounding.  
I decided to create a (or maybe _the _maybe because some kid might already have it) Transportation Alice and used it to get to class.  
I transported there and the next second, I was standing next to Narumi who was trying to calm a class down.  
Everyone was freaked out, I guessed. Their faces were price less. (Well, except for Natsume and another raven hair with violet eyes.)  
"Hi, I'm Mitsuki Chi." I introduced and sat myself next to Natsume emotionlessly.  
Everyone got even louder after that.  
"Well bye, class! Self study!" He said, winked, and waved bye at us skipping away.  
I glared at him causing him to stop. I gave him a questioning gaze when he did.  
"I almost forgot! Mitsuki-Chan needs a partner. I wonder who it'll be...hmm…I guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way! Enie, minie, myni, Natsume! Self study!" he said and skipped out.  
I was about to protest but he walked out on me.  
I stared at Natsume and asked in the most stoic way I could manage, "Why is that girly idiot teaching a class?"  
He shrugged his shoulders with that manga still on his face. It's irking me but I won't say anything about so that I won't ruin my mask. Everyone sweat dropped at us.  
Weeks passed and since, I had to go on missions with Natsume-kun. We've been more distant when the missions started. I became colder and so did Natsume-kun.  
It's depressing though because even I at least have a friend; I want to be friends with everyone else in the class like Hotaru, Anna, Iinchou, Ruka, and everyone else. But, I don't want them in danger so…  
"Mitsu-chi, can you come to Central Park with me today?" asked Natsume-kun when we were sitting under our Sakura Tree.  
It was sudden so I answered, "Sure, but it's weird for you to call me Mitsu-chi."  
He shrugged and walked away heading towards Central Park. I ran to catch up and when I caught up, I asked, "Do you want me to transport us there?"  
"No, it's slower walking there." He replied.  
I was confused and to show this, I cocked my head. He just shrugged and walked ahead.  
When we got there, he went right to the Mangas for You Store. (How typical of him.)  
"I want to buy some new mangas." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded my head and went right to buying some new mangas for myself.  
I got all the volumes of Vampire Knight, Naruto Shippuden, Gun Gale Online, and Lucky Star. I never read them and want them all!  
I went to the clerk's desk and bought them giving the clerk 1,400 rabbits. When I was finished, I waited for Natsume-kun.  
He finished 4 minutes later. I saw he bought about 25 mangas.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed.  
"I should be the one saying that. You got all the volumes of each manga you wanted to read." He said.  
I nodded my head thinking. We walked out the manga store and he told me to wait outside and he walked away.  
I waited for about a good 25 minutes and he came back with a box in his hand. I cocked my head not understanding this when he shoved it into my hands.  
I opened it and saw a ruby pendant. "Thanks." I murmured shyly. He nodded.  
Then, we saw Persona. He walked over and whispered something in my ears. My eyes widened. But, at least one of my last days were worthwhile.  
"Bye, Natsume." I said teleporting myself back to my room. I cried on my bed sadly.  
"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Taffy barked. I got up. I guess I cried myself to sleep last night.  
That day, I was sitting in class when I heard rumors Natsu-kun was trying to escape. I guess he overheard what Persona told me…I created an Alice to track him down and transported myself there landing on top of the school gate.  
He was unconscious with the girly teacher on top and a brunette with two pig tails leaning over.  
"What happened?" I asked in a stoic voice jumping down landing gracefully. The brunette was surprised but managed a small wave starry-eyed as I nodded.  
"Natsume-kun was trying to escape again. And I thought he wouldn't try anymore with you here 'because you two have been so close." Narumi-sensei replied.  
My eyes hinted sadness in them and I transported quickly away leaving a note saying, '_For Natsu-kun: Please understand but I'm going away to another Alice Academy in America for a year. That's short but please don't forget about Me.–From Mitsu-chi.'_  
I had to go because Persona wanted me to practice my Alice but I'm really going to miss Natsu-kun.  
I wonder what he'll think. Does he hate me now? Will he forgive me? Am I going to regret this? Is he going to forget about me?  
I don't want that, I thought, as I clutched the pendant he gave me tightly. Well, a lot of things can happen in one year since many things happened in only a few months. I almost shed a tear but reminded myself to keep strong.  
I sighed as I created an Alice to pack my stuff and transported myself to the limousine scheduled to pick me up and when I got inside, it drove away in a snap,  
_Sorry, Natsu-kun…I'll miss you…_


	4. Chapter 3

Alice Academy America…I wonder if anyone here will be like Natsu-kun. Well, I hope my English isn't that rusty because I haven't been to America for four years.  
"Konnichiwa." A middle-aged man greeted not very fluently. He had a country boy accent and looked from the countryside too.  
"It's alright; I understand English," I responded back fluently, "and hello."  
"Phew! I'm glad 'because I'm not that fluent in Japanese. I'll be your new homeroom teacher. My name is Mr. John." He said.  
I nodded my head and then he said, "Well, we better get to class soon since it's a Monday and I got a class to teach, ya know?" He told me.  
I transported my suit case to my dorm and followed close behind him.  
"Whoa, that's pretty impressive." He stated clearly impressed. I nodded my head.  
When we got to class, he told me to wait outside until he gave the signal.  
I waited and heard him calming the class down.  
When they calmed down, he said, "We have a transfer student that'll be with us for a year and she's from Japan. Also, she is fluent at English so don't worry. Please come in."  
I guess that was the signal so I walked in. "Mitsuki Chi." I said in a stoic way.  
Mr. John asked, "Questions?"  
Lots of hands went up.  
Mr. John called on a boy with a red Mohawk and he asked, "Your Alice?"  
"Creation Alice." I answered and received smirks and a few snickers around the classroom which meant they thought my Alice wasn't as great and was useless.  
"Class president?" he called on as a girl with glasses asked for my ability class and star ranking.  
"Dangerous Ability Type and 2nd degree Special Star." I said plainly. Everyone gasped except for the Mohawk dude who asked me what my Alice was and a few other people.  
"Okay, any more?" Mr. John asked. One more hand shot up from a blond guy. Mr. (That's what I'll call him.) nodded his head.  
With a grin, he asked boldly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"No." I said bluntly right after. There were more gasping and a few snickers from some people. Must be the jealous haters.  
"Okay, your partner will be Brad. Please raise your hand." Mr. proclaimed.  
That blond guy put his hand up with a smirk. I was surprised Mr. is asking me to be partners with someone so blunt.  
I nodded my head and made my way to the seat next to Brad.  
"Bye, I have a meeting to go so free study for y'all." He stated and left. I thought he was different but he's like Narumi.  
"Hey you!" a shrilly voice called out in a snobby way. I don't need a stuck up bitch right now. So, I decided to ignore her by taking out a manga and started reading.  
"Are you ignoring me?" she asked, "Well, I'm talking to you so pay attention!"  
I couldn't help but snap because this bitch is so damn annoying! So, I retorted, "What's your problem, bitch?"  
"You." She simply stated eyeing me from head to toe looking at me like I'm some sort of animal as a few of her followers behind her snorted.  
"Then deal with it." I said simply and turned my attention back to my manga.  
"Excuse me? But I'm sure you have something to say to me." She said snapping.  
"Oh yeah," I said as she nodded in approval, "It's that your ugly and a stuck up bitch and also fake as hell."  
She was horrified when she heard me and was about to scratch me and get me into a fight when Brad stepped in to save the day. (Notice the sarcasm.)  
"Excuse me, ladies?" he flirted with the fan girls. "But do you mind getting my gym clothes for me for the next class?"  
They all stared with jewels in their eyes as they squealed and ran away like the three little piglets.  
I went back to my manga and felt glad that the girls were gone. Then, the bell rang and I saw it was Physical Education next so I decided to skip and just watch from the window on a nearby tree.  
I guess I'm becoming more like Natsu-kun now…it's just not fair…  
I watched the students play dodge ball and man, it was boring to watch 'cause they were so bad that no team won.  
I guess I'll take a nap for a while. I slept for about an hour when I felt a presence nearby so I my eyes flew open and I saw the Mohawk dude leaning close to my face in a kissing position and jerked away when he saw I was awake.  
I gave him a questioning gaze as he just shrugged. I nodded and jumped down the tree branch gracefully.  
I stalked away but fell on a huge rock that I didn't see because I was so busy thinking of Natsu-kun. Damn, love is so mean.  
"Ouch…" I murmured softly trying to get back up. I felt a pain and then decided to create an Alice that will heal it. I did and the pain went away.  
But then a different kind of pain shot through and everything blurred out…the last thing I saw was a flash of someone catching me while I fell…  
_A clear lake…how beautiful…I walked up to it to see my reflection._  
_But then the lake turned into a pool of blood. Red…bloody…I couldn't keep my eyes off of it._  
_ "__Mitsuki…Mitsuki…" a faint, ghostly voice repeated desperately._  
_ "__What? Who are you?" I asked._  
_ "__I'm the monster inside of you, your conscious. From now and until forever, I will be in your head, speaking to you and we will be one." She replied. _  
_I nodded my head and asked, "Can I trust you?"_  
_"__It depends on if you want to."_  
_"__O-okay…" I said back unsurely._  
_"__Please wake up now…I'll still be here but you must wake up or you'll lose a piece of your life…wake up, Mitsuki…wake up." _  
What? Was that a dream? Is that voice still there?  
_I'm sorry for being one with you and letting you dream a sad dream…_a ghostly voice said inside my head.  
_Are you the one from my dream? _ I asked back in my head. _Yes…_the voice answered.  
_It's alright._ I said in a soft voice in my head. _But can you please explain…?_  
_Oh right, where are my manners? You know how your parents died in a car crash, well they didn't. Okay, you might be confused but it's the truth. I'll tell you the real cause of their death. In truth, they were fighting a monster very powerful so that they could protect you. The monster was looking for you and still is. That monster is a different piece of me. I am Blood…there are 3 other pieces: Dark, Light, and War. War and Dark are in another human and I'm in you. Light and I aren't really on good terms so Light plans to kill every human that is chosen to be one with me. I decided to stay in our book, the 4 Chaos Pieces. There are four pieces and we came from them. But, Light destroyed that book so I have to stay in the one of the Chosen One's body which you are one of. _Blood explained.  
_This is like I'm in a manga…with the chosen one and stuff…_ I said.  
_Well this is reality and you're not going to easily defeat Light. _Blood told me.  
_Then what am I supposed to do? _ I asked.  
_Train, Persona knew about this so that's why he sent you to America for a year. I have to go so you have to wake up. _Blood said.  
I saw blurred faces surrounding me and heard them whispering among themselves.  
They stopped when I was able to make the faces out. "Are you alright, my lady." Brad questioned.  
I nodded and got up to go to the Northern Forest in Alice Academy America.  
Brad put his hands up to stop me but I just ignored it. Train…I have to train…I repeated to myself.  
When I got to the Northern Forest, I began training by creating wooden enemy figures that'll fight me.  
I went through the forest and fought them all one by one or two at a time, maybe more, sometimes. When I finished, I panted hardly.  
"Impressive and you decided to train before I got here. But I guess you did a good job doing extra training." Persona's voice said out of the blue. I guess I didn't notice him coming since I was into my training more than my surroundings.  
"Let's get started by missions. Okay?" he said as he handed me my task of what to do.  
"Tch…"I said when I saw how easy the 14 missions assigned to me were.  
I completed them all in less than 3 hours. I had to kill some men from an organization, find their headquarters, gather information, destroy their headquarters, and more. I was tired and panting hard by the time I was done.  
"Good work, I suggest you be ready for tomorrow and please teleport me out of here." Persona said approving as I teleported him out in a flash elated to be rid of him, for now.  
That night, I went to bed skipping dinner. I just went on the hard queen-sized bed that hasn't been laid out without blankets, pillows, just the bed and a mattress.  
"Taffy…Natsu-kun…I miss you both…"I murmured as I fell into a deep slumber defeated by all the things that happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Wake up! Wake up! Time bomb is about to explode in...  
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes to find an alarm clock shaped like a time bomb. I snoozed it and then.  
"Rrr...who put this here?!" I yelled.  
Yes, I can be pissed off. How would you feel if someone snuck into your room and just randomly placed a time bomb right on your bed? I call this person a hentai!  
Well, time to get off the bed, anyways. I hopped off the bed and then went to the bathroom.  
Zzz...Zzz...I'm seriously going to sleep in class because of this- the missions last night. It's not like I have a problem against it— of course I do! I mean, look what it turned Natsu-kun into and what it turned me into! I hate all this! I guess I want to be normal. And I can't believe I'm thinking all this...Taffy-chi...  
I finished brushing my teeth when I looked at the mirror. I saw a zombie with messy hair, and eye boogers all over her eyes. Yep, that was me. I washed my face and dried it with my towel with a red star on top.  
Time to brush my hair! I began to start hunting for the comb.  
"Where is my fu-freaking comb?!" I yelled. I got on my hands and knees and began searching. Not inside the mirror, not on he floor, not inside the bottom shelves, not inside the shower. Urgh, I hate this.  
Wait, huh? I saw something blue- my comb! It was right in the sink! Oh my getto. I ran to snatch it. I probably looked like a hungry dog that just found a bone.  
I started brushing my hair and then put it up in a high ponytail.  
Now, uniform!  
"Uniform-san, where are you?" I exclaimed. I looked around the room like those on PBIS Kids that acts like we're babies and started talking like it.  
"Is it in the closet-" I began but got annoyed quickly,"Fuck ya it is!"  
I opened the closet and saw three of them...wait, didn't I have four uniforms?! I began another scavenger hunt. Hmm...eh, just kidding, the uniform was on me since I fell asleep in them, remember?  
I opened my door and headed downstairs for breakfast. Okay, Mitsuki, you got this, time to listen to Natsu-Kun's instructions. I put on my stoic face and then walked in.  
I sat down and waited for my breakfast to be served. Oh yeah, I didn't order yet. Well, let's do this the easy way and create the mind teleport Alice to tell the ladies what I want.  
"12 waffles and a glass of chocolate milk." I teleported these thoughts to one of them. Well, who says you can't teleport thoughts?  
The one I teleported my thoughts to looked around and when she was looking my way, I raised my hands and nodded my head to indicate that I was the one who sent those thoughts.  
"Excuse me." A feminine voice said as it sat down across from me. Ocean blue eyes stared at me when I glimpsed at the person that sat across from me.  
She already had her 'breakfast' which consisted of Hot Cheetos and Energy Drink.  
I raised an elegant eyebrow as I asked,"You call that 'breakfast'?"  
She purred a questioning sound at me before she got what I meant.  
"Oh! No, this isn't for me. It's actually for Sam. I already ate breakfast." She said smiling. "And I'm Ruby, Ruby Kane."  
I nodded my head as my eyes filled in amusement.  
"And you are?" Ruby asked.  
"Mitsuki. Mitsuki Souma." I said stoically.  
"84 rabbits, please." A voice said.  
I handed over the rabbits and began to eat.  
"Yo yo yo!" A high pitched voice exclaimed. I looked up to see a girl with ginger hair with streaks of red highlights and hazel eyes. She grinned when she saw me looking so I looked back down at my food and began eating it again.  
She, I think she's Sam, jumped over to my side of the table, smiling innocently as I felt her eyes on me.  
"What?" I asked with my mouth full.  
"Aww...you're so cute! My names Sam!" Sam said as she squeezed my cheeks. I was surprised and I nearly threw out the food in my mouth.  
Sam stopped and I managed to swallow and breathe. It was the first time anyone ever said that to me.  
"What did you do that for?" I asked in a small voice.  
She grinned shyly at me and said,"Cause you're so cute!"  
Huh?! I guess I am surprised. I blushed at that comment.  
"And that's also very cute!" Sam said.  
"What?" I said blushing.  
"When you blush!" She said grinning and I blushed again. Well, I do tend to blush a lot.  
"Everyone, please exit out the school building. Something is causing this building to collapse or set on fire. It is unknown why and how but please remember that we have to fear and respect the unknown, as our last principal said. I repeat, please exit out of the school building. Your principal, Mr. Take." The speaker suddenly said.  
Everyone started speaking and there was a lot of chaos that's had to cover my ears. I guess this is rarely. Everyone either teleported out, sped out, walked out, or something. As for me, I teleported out.  
I found myself out the school buildings. Yes, buildings. There's the building for the girls' dorm, boys' dorm, teachers', staffs', and principals' office building, Alice Academy's Elementary School Building, Alice Academy's Middle School Division, Alice Academy's High School Division, Pre-School and Lower Division, and way, way more buildings.  
"Everyone, listen up, please." A small voice that belonged to my class president called out. Everyone focused their attention on her which caused her to fidget but then she put on a a brave face and started talking.  
"Okay, as you know, there is something unknown in all our buildings which caused us to exit. Our security cameras detected it and luckily, it warned us." She said and continued speaking with more confidence."Please remember to stay calm and also, we will have an announcement from the Alice Academy's Middle School Divison, Mrs. Long."  
And then our class president walked away from the center where everyone was looking at. Then, an old, plum lady walked up and started speaking.  
"Oh my, thank you, Nani Kansas, for starting the speech and introducing me." She said with a high, but scratchy voice. "Now, on with the announcement. As y'all know, there is something unknown in every building. The security hunted for what it was and turns out it was a bomb set by the AAO. It will explode in four or five more hours and the buildings along with it."  
Mrs . Long started to c  
ear her throat and then continued,"Urm, so we're going to stay in the Alice Academy in Japan. That is, until the buildings get rebuilt. Now, almost all of us don't know Japanese so that's why we'll be giving you all the ability to understand Japanese. Urm...please tell me if I got this name right, Mi-Mitsuki Souma, please come up." She said.  
Me? I wonder why? I started to get up there and when I did, everyone started murmuring.


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you need me for, Mrs. Long?" I asked when I got up there.  
"You're Japanese, right?" Mrs. Long asked suspiciously as she looked at me sharply from every angle.  
"Not originally, but I do know the language." I answered.  
"Hmm...that's why you don't look Japanese..." She murmured. "Okay, everyone, this is Mitsuki, and she knows Japanese so we asked her to come up here."  
Then, the Mohawk dude raised his hands. Mrs. Long nodded her head at him asking, "What's your name?"  
"King Tet." he said with sarcasm.  
Mrs. Long sighed and said, "Fine, Mike, what's your question?"  
"How can she teach us Japanese. I mean, she does know Japanese, but that doesn't mean she can teach us all Japanese in a matter of days or something." Mike said.  
A few others nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. Mrs. Long smiled smugly at them and raised her hand as a 'stop talking' signal to them.  
"Okay, Mitsuki's Alice is Creation. And there's no limit to it so we figured she can implant or create knowledge inside all of your heads about how to speak Japanese." she explained matter-of-factly.  
"You seriously think I'm going to do that?" I questioned.  
Everyone looked at me. I had to speak up since they were treating me like I wasn't even there.  
Mrs. Long nodded her head. "Yes."  
And then she smirked as her gaze led somewhere else. I followed it and saw Persona.  
"Hi, everyone." he said seriously as he waved his hand weakly. "Okay, Souma, I'm sorry, but you have to do it. And please, you are going back to Japan. But aren't you happy?"  
He's mocking me. I clenched my fist and in a matter of seconds, everyone was gasping.  
"Konnichiwa!" someone called out.  
Persona looked at me approvingly. "Good girl." He said as he demanded me to transport him back to Alice Academy in Japan.  
I gritted my teeth in anger as I said, "You guys should all know Japanese now so, sayonara. For now."  
And in a flash, I was gone and in Alice Academy. In Japan. I took some deep breaths. How will Natsu-kun react? I had said one year but I was back in one month.  
"Oh yeah..." I whispered. I couldn't even speak anymore. I guess that this is too sudden for me.  
I transported my stuff in the Alice Academy in America to this room, my dorm room. I created an Alice to unpack my bags and sort everything out.  
I put the red diamond bed sheet back over my bed, and lay the pillows over the sheets. Then, I placed my teddy bears, Ruby, Kiki, Mini, Sandy, Spot, and Maxey, neatly on top of the dresser.  
Hmm...this dorm still seems empty.  
"Oh right." I murmured as I took out all of my folded clothes, under panties(if you're a guy, skip this), socks, and garments and put them into a box in the dressers.  
"Maybe some colors would enlighten the mood..." I said thoughtfully. I changed the wall background into a picture of a wild rose and the tiles into a red and black striped pattern and a soft texture.  
I sighed. Still, something was missing. Hmm...Urgh! I'm ready to pull out all my hair.  
"Oh...!" I snapped my fingers and an empty paper appeared on the wall above the bed. I imagined me, Natsu-kun, and Taffy-Chan together and when I opened my eyes, a picture of us made its way through the paper.  
I smiled happily. I walked to the Sakura Tree. Our Sakura Tree. I was about to walk over when I saw the same brunette girl sitting on her knees in front of Natsu-kun with a small gift box in front of Natsu-kun.  
And Natsu-kun accepted it...I transported myself out and back into my dorm room. I cried. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm jealous of that brunette. Maybe it's because I think Natsu-kun already forgot about me. Maybe it's because I saw him happily accept a gift from someone who's not...me...  
I guess I'm the jealous type. I laughed half-heartedly when I thought that. I wiped my tears away and quietly transported myself to the Sakura Tree again.  
He's not there anymore. I sat down and thought about the past that I had.  
_Waking up in the hospital and being told my parents were dead in a car crash...taken in by a rich lady...the rich lady dead...finding myself lost with 1,ooo,ooo dollars in my hand...an old man who called himself sensei taking me in...learning karate, and moves...the old man dying...kidnapped by someone and taken to America...struggling and depressed and lonely-_  
_**Hey, are you thinking about your past? **_I heard something say in my brain.  
_Hi, Blood. Yea, I'm jealous... _I answered sighing soon after_._  
_**C'mon, don't sigh. Please don't worry about Natsume Hyuuga. **_Blood said desperately.  
_You wont understand..._I told her.  
**_Actually, I do...I still haven't gotten over Kagame...He was my first love..._**Blood said, her mood changing.  
_Sorry...I didn't know..._I said, my mood matching hers'.  
**_Ah...well, that's alright, you didn't know. Anyways, I'm tired so bye. _**Blood said quickly.  
_Um...bye..._I thought but I guess she cant hear me anymore.  
I smiled to myself. I let out a yawn and was surprised at myself.  
"Hey..." a high pitched voice said. I looked behind me to see the same brunette behind me.  
"Hi..." I answered back.  
"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" Mikan said cheerfully.  
I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Mitsuki Souma."  
Mikan smiled at me and exclaimed, "You don't have to call me Sakura, call me Mikan!"  
"How about Mi-chi?" I asked smiling.  
"Wahh! I like that name!" Mikan said. She's too childish and innocent. I cant possibly be jealous of her or even yet, hate her...  
I smiled at her as I ruffled her hair, "What is a little girl like you doing out here?"  
"I cant sleep! I wanna thank Natsume-kun but I don't know how to!" she said and then she realized something.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm not a little girl! We're practically the same age!"  
"Oh yeah! But your too childish to take seriously."  
"Mou, you're so rude to me!"  
Mikan laughed and I laughed along with her.  
"Oh, I forgot. He told me not to get close to anyone." I said as Mikan looked at me confused. She's just too innocent.  
I created an Alice to make her forget the memories of tonight and I transported away.  
Five friends...Mi-chi, Natsu-kun, Sam, Ruby, and Taffy-Chan...Ojee-sama, I have five friends so far that I know will always be there for me.  
I smiled happily at the news about my five friends and I...Zzzzzzzz!


	7. Chapter 6

Get up, Mitsuki! A voice said.

"Blood? I'm up..." I groaned. I got up sluggishly as I made my way to the bathroom. I fixed my face up, and I aye a small breakfast.

I still can't get over what happened last night...Oh well, I walked into the school building and hid behind the door while concealing my presence.

I saw Mikan walk in and greet Natsu-kun. Then, I saw others walking in.

Narumi-sensei finally came in after what seemed like years. He's still a slow and late teacher. I smiled at that, some things didn't change that drastically.

Mike, Ruby, and Sam waited outside the door. I made my presence in concealed after I saw them.

"Hi, Mitsuki!" Sam whispered exclaimed to me. I waved to her, giving a small genuine smile.

"Oh yeah, we have 4 new students today , class!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed.

I guessed that was our cue to come in. I breathed prepared as I walked in with the others.

"Hi, everyone~! I'm Sam!" Sam introduced herself. Everyone smiled at her with some boys either drooling over her or having hearts in their eyes.

"I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted them with a bow. The same thing basically happened again.

"Mike." Mike said plainly. The girls had hearts in their eyes except a few. I don't get it though. Mike isn't that handsome to me...

"Mitsuki - chan!" Narumi-sensei said when he saw me. He tried to tackle me into a hug but luckily, I stepped aside.

I then stood there, glaring at him, as he cried.

"Mitsuki - chan!" Milan exclaimed when she saw me.

I looked at her surprised. How can she still remember? I quickly scanned her Alice. The nullificaction Alice...Oh so that's why.

"Hi Mi-chi." I waved at her, smiling. I guess I'll go with the flow.

"You know her, Mikan - chan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

Mikan nodded excitedly.

"Then you guys can be partners!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Okay!" She said sticking her tongue out at Natsu-kun.

Natsu-kun made a 'hn' sound. He's still keeping that up.

"I'm glad I am able to work with her but I already have a partner." I said, motioning my head to Mike.

He grinned to say yes, playing along. Mikan's mood changed drastically.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chi." I said quickly. She nodded her head, understanding.

I smiled. Mike secretly looked at me as if to explain when no one was paying attention. I gave him a look back that said later.

"Okay, everyone! Take your seats, please!" Narumi-sensei said. I took a seat some where and Mike sat next to me. I saw Ruby and Sam do the same.

"Free time~!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed, skipping out the door. I sighed, knowing that he was the same as ever. I layed my head down,and began to sleep.

"Mit-su-ki-chan~!" A voice teased, waking me up. It sounds like Sam...I put my head up, looking at her, and glared.

"Shut up, Sam. I'm trying to sleep..." I groaned.

She giggled and said, "D'aww...you look so cute, Mitsuki-chan~!"

"Guess you learned our custom..." I said.

"Yep, it isn't that hard once you get the hang of it~!" She said.

Mikan giggled. I guess they became friends. Ruby sighed as she walked up. to Sam to talk to her.

"Sam, leave her alone, our poor Mitsuki-chan is trying to sleep." She said, giggling.

"That sure helps a lot." I murmured, with sarcasm filling my voice.

"Whatever..." I said, yawning.


End file.
